


Control

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Spanking, Sub Dean, also kind of fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes when he isn't allowed to so Castiel must punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

The texts come sporadically at first, quick vibrations buzzing inside the pocket of Dean's jeans. He ignores the first few, he is underneath the hood of a car after all, checking his phone is probably not the best idea. But then the texts start coming in faster, one every minute and it's becoming distracting. 

Dean groans, sliding out from underneath the car and rising to his feet. He grabs a towel hanging from the rack near the garage's door, wiping the grease off of his hands. He dips his hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone and sliding the lock screen.

_20 New Messages from Castiel_

Dean raises his eyebrow, scrolling through his inbox. They're all pictures. He glances shyly over his shoulder to make sure no one is around and then opens the first one. Cas is standing in front of a mirror tie loosened, white shirt unbutton a few buttons. His black slacks are unzipped and his hardened cock is in his hand. He's smirking. 

"Oh Jesus," Dean mutters, gulping, feeling a jolt of arousal rush through him. Heat rushes up his neck and Dean quickly scampers off to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He opens his phone again and opens the next picture which is similar to the first but in this picture Cas is clearly stroking himself. This one has a message. 

_I know you're at work but I'm sure you have time to take a short break. I want you to be a good boy for me, Dean. Do you think you can do that?_

Dean automatically nods at his phone, realizes what he just did and blushes even more. He opens the next picture. Cas is pleasuring himself, eyes closed, pretty, pink mouth parted. Dean's hard already, hopefully Cas will allow him to touch himself because there's no way in hell he's going back to work with a raging boner. 

_I want you to go through the rest of these pictures and touch yourself but do not come. You must wait until I can touch you._

"Fucking hell, Cas really?!" Dean groans, sliding down his fly and pulling his dick out, slowly starting to stroke himself. 

He slides through the rest of the pictures, barely suppressing an obnoxiously loud moan when he gets to the picture of Cas coming, head thrown back, mouth open, a cry of Dean's name no doubt leaving his lips.

Dean tries so hard not to come, he really does, but it's too much. The final picture sends him over the edge, hand clenched around his mouth to keep from making any noise. Once he comes down from his orgasm, a sense of shame washes over him. He disobeyed Cas, he's going to be punished later.  Dean knows there's no point in trying to hide the fact that he did this, Cas will see right through him. He cleans up, washes his hands, returns his phone to his pocket and goes back to work. For the last two hours of his shift while he does oil changes his mind is focused on how Cas will punish him. He'll probably spank him. Though that really isn't a punishment, Cas knows how much Dean loves getting spanked. It makes him harder allowing himself to let go and let Cas take control. And he knows that Cas would never push him too far. 

On the drive home Dean feels tense with excitement, a low bud of arousal thrumming through his veins. His phone vibrates as he's getting out of the car. He slide it open, one new message.

_When you get home, strip and wait for me in the living room._

Dean gulps. Well, fuck.

He stumbles through the door, toeing off his shoes at the entrance and sliding his shirt over his head as he continues on into the house. He pauses near the couch, taking off the rest of his clothes, piling them in a neat pile by the coffee table. He unclasps his watch, checking the time before, placing it onto the table. He has five minutes or so until Cas gets home from work. All he can do now is wait. 

~

A few minutes later the front door clicks, Cas is home. When he sees Dean a couple feet in front of him, completely naked and aroused, with a shy smile on his face, Cas drops his briefcase in front of the door and immediately strides over to him. Cas's hands trail up and down Dean's sides, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. 

"God, you're so beautiful," Cas murmurs, leaning forward and capturing Dean's lips with his. 

"Did you enjoy the messages I sent you?" Cas asks, pressing a line of kisses down Dean's jaw. 

"I did, probably a little too much," Dean admits and the sudden wash of shame is back. 

Cas stops kissing him and fixes him with a heavy gaze, "Did you disobey me, Dean?"

Dean nods slowly, biting his lip, "Yeah, I couldn't stop myself." He drops his gaze down to his bare feet, waiting patiently for Cas's response. 

A long tense, pause fills the room. Cas clucks his tongue, removing his hands from Dean's sides - Dean instantly misses their warmth - and slides his thumb underneath Dean's chin, raising Dean's head up so he is looking at him. 

"Go bend over the arm of the couch with your hands clasped behind your back and wait for me," Cas orders, dropping his thumb from Dean's chin, watching Dean walk over to the couch.

The arm of the couch presses firmly against Dean's hard dick, pre-come leaking out of the tip and dripping onto his bare thighs. Dean shouldn't want to be punished but god, does he ever. There's a rustle behind him and he can hear Cas padding around the room, Dean wonders what he is getting. Hands brush against his ass and along his lower back, then Cas is pressed up behind him, his hardened length brushing up against Dean's ass. A whimper leaves his lips and he automatically rocks back into Cas. Cas's hands grab his hips, holding him against the couch. 

"I'm going to spank you ten times, but if you come before I am finished then you will get ten more. Do you understand?" 

"I understand," Dean breathes out, sliding his eyes shut. 

"Ass up," Cas commands, tapping Dean's right cheek lightly. 

Dean adjust himself, raising his ass up as far as he can. 

"Good boy," Cas says affectionately, hand sliding over the curve of Dean's ass. 

Dean lets out a shaky breath, waiting in anticipation of the first slap. The pressure on his dick increased when he moved and it takes every fiber of strength he has not to rut against the couch until he comes.

The first slap is hard and stinging, causing Dean to gasp. Cas doesn't give him a moment to take in another breath before slapping him again, this time a bit harder, pressing the front of Dean's body tight against the couch. His dick rubs against the couch, causing too much friction that startles a cry from Dean's lips. Cas continues slapping him, not giving Dean enough time to recover between spanks. Choked pleas and cries leave Dean's lips, every slap bringing him closer to orgasm. Just when he thinks he can't take it anymore, Cas stops. 

His ass is smarting and arousal thrums through his veins. Dean is panting, beads of sweat sliding down his forehead. Cas leans across him, pressing a few kisses to the back of Dean's neck.

"You did so good for me," Cas murmurs, kissing his way down Dean's back to the tender, red flesh of his ass. 

The praise sends a warmth through him and his hips buck forward. Cas grips Dean's hips, holding him back from the edge of the couch so he cannot get any friction. 

"Cas, please," Dean gasps out brokenly, trying to rock helplessly back and forth against the couch. 

"Please what, Dean?" Cas murmurs against the shell of his ear. 

"Fuck me, please fuck me," Dean whimpers. 

"Gladly," Cas answers, voice gravelly with arousal. 

A bottle is flicked open and two fingers are pushed into his ass, sliding in and out gently, opening him up. A third is slide in soon after and Dean arches into Cas's fingers, pushing them deeper inside. Cas's fingers brush against his prostate and Dean cries out, jolting helplessly against the couch. Cas removes his fingers and slowly slides his cock inside Dean. A guttural moan, escapes Dean's throat and he starts to fuck himself on Cas's dick, desperate to get release. Cas gasps out at Dean's movements but with a firm press of his fingers against Dean's hip, Dean stills, letting out an impatient whimper. Cas chuckles lightly, then starts to thrust into him, slowly at first but then his pace increases, pounding into him while Dean rocks against the couch,  loving every second of it. 

"Come for me," Cas gasps, and Dean doesn't have to be told twice. His orgasm rocks through him, and his arms flail out to cling to the couch while he cries out. Cas fucks him through his orgasm, coming a few seconds after Dean, fingers leaving imprints on Dean's hips. 

Dean collapses over the couch, legs, shaky and unable to support him. Cas winds his arms around Dean's waist, helping him walk over to the couch. He drags Dean down onto the soft cushions, pulling him against his chest snugly and pressing kisses all over his face, murmuring praises of how good Dean is. Dean turns his head and kisses Cas properly, lips melding against his and runs his fingers idly through Cas's hair. 

"Will you be good for me from now on?" Cas asks with a slight smirk, already knowing the answer.

"Maybe," Dean shrugs, with a little smile, "But I kind of like your punishments too much."

 


End file.
